


Cobalt and Plum

by subjuggulation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Violence, gamrezi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjuggulation/pseuds/subjuggulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going into murder mode when Aranea looses her grip on him, Gamzee does something a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobalt and Plum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unlucky212](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unlucky212).
  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34215) by Andrew Hussie. 



"MoThErFuCk..."

This is the only thought that you can muster through the swirling, though rapidly thinning, cobalt haze that you've been living in for the past... how many sweeps has it even been? You're not actually sure. Now that you think about it, you have no clue where you are, or how you got here. You reach up to rub your eyes, and when you pull your hands away they are covered in a mixture of old face paint flakes and...

"Is ThAt My MoThErFuCkInG bLoOd?" you think.

You have no idea what is going on, but you slowly begin to register your surroundings, sighing in relief as the world that had been shrouded in blue revealed itself to you. You seem to be on some kind of platform surrounded by, judging from the intense heat, lava. There's a volcano that seems to have just erupted, a really motherfucking tall building, and people fighting everywhere. Directly in front of you stands Terezi. Except, something seems off. She has a red scarf tied over her eyes and her cane swords are unsheathed and covered in bright purple. It takes a moment to sink in that it's your blood, holy shit THAT'S YOUR BLOOD, and you tentatively look down.

Your entire torso is riddled with holes and covered in a mixture of dried and fresh blood. Your brain finally processes what your nerves have been screaming at it and unbearable pain wracks your entire being. You nearly collapse, but instead double over, in too much pain to even scream. Out of the corner of your eye you see Terezi coming in for another attack, and you do the only thing your pain-addled mind can think of.

"TeReZi... StOp, YoU'rE mOtHeRfUcKiNg HuRtInG mE." you groan out, every syllable causing another spasm of white-hot pain to shoot through your body. You see her drop her cane and back away slowly, raising her arms defensively as tears flow freely from underneath her blindfold.

"OH GOD, G4MZ33, 1 4M SO SORRY." she whimpers. She seems to be scared, terrified even, and you briefly wonder if it's you that she's scared of before collapsing entirely. You can't find the energy to emit more than a pained moan as your shoulder hits the hard ground, sending yet another jolt of pain through your battered body. You lie as you fell for what seems like an eternity until a hand on your shoulder and a shaky voice break through the new fog of pain that clouds your mind.

"G-G4MZ33?" hiccups Terezi, "4R3 YOU, UH, OK4Y?"

"NoT iN tHe MoThErFuCkInG LeAsT." you choke out. "CaN i AlL uP aNd AsK wHaT i DiD tHaT mAdE yOu So MaD aT mE tHaT yOu'D tRy To MoThErFuCkInG kIlL mE?" You barely get the words out before succumbing to a violent coughing fit, which makes you hack up more blood. You never realized how vile the stuff tasted.

"SH1T, W41T, G1V3 M3 4 S3COND." you hear Terezi mumbling to herself. You manage to turn you head so that she enters your field of view. It looks like she's rummaging through her captchalouged items. Your suspicions are confirmed when gauze, a roll of bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a needle and thread are dumped out of thin air. You pain addled mind distractedly wonders why she has these things on hand.

"SH1T SH1T SH1T G4MZ33 TH1S 1S GONN4 HURT..." is all you hear her say before everything fades to black.

\- - -

You wake up propped against a tree, and in slightly less pain than you were when you went unconscious, but it's still enough to make you cry out. No one seems to be anywhere near you though, and you can hear the sounds of screaming and clashing metal in the distance, along with an ominous and slightly familiar humming that you can't quite place. Your breathing feels restricted, and upon looking down you discover why. You've been stripped of your shirt and almost your entire torso has been wrapped in heavy duty medical bandages. Despite the seemingly professional binding, purple is already bleeding through in some spots. You grit your teeth and lean your head back against the trunk of the tree. You still have no idea where you are, what happened to get you here, or even what was going on with Terezi. Had you entered a kismisetude during the sweeps that you were seeing blue everywhere you went? But that didn't make sense. Kismesises are rivals, sure, but they respect and protect each other, they definitely don't try to kill each other. That was just plain unhealthy.

Scrunching up your eyes, you try to force yourself to do something that you normally detest; you try to make yourself remember.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing i did for unlucky212 on tumblr, they're p cool you should check out their blog. i asked for writing prompts and i got what would have happened if gamzee hadn't gone insane after aranea lost her control over him and, well, here we are.  
> plz be gentle this is my first time writing fanfic and i didnt have a beta i have no idea what im doing im sorry if i took anyone ooc plz dont yell. small voice. small letters. small baby bird. thanks.


End file.
